Betrothal
by Amanda Sinclair
Summary: He had tried forgetting about her and everything they had shared.  Unfortunately fate has a way of coming round to bite him in the butt.  She's back around and now nothing can help him.  SasukexOC... better than it sounds.


A/N: This is an AU story as well as my first fanfiction. So please be nice when and if you review. Hopefully I have the personalities of the characters right. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own the plot and my OC China Nichols.

* * *

She sat inside the principal's office, her feet dangling a few inches off the floor. The principal's voice a mere droning in her ears; her attention was focused on the wall behind the principal. All she wanted was to get out of the most boring place she'd ever been in. She wanted to go home and be back where she belonged, not in a completely different country trying to find the one person that seemed to have forgotten her.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Principal Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl in front of her remained silent. Her dark brown eyes unblinking as she continued to stare beyond the principal, Tsunade couldn't read her eyes, they were emotionless and it worried her.

Sighing Tsunade said, "Go to class. You've already missed one listening to me babble."

Suddenly the girl smiled, "Thanks Principal Tsunade. I realize it's a little unusual for some to transfer so late in the year. My parents hope this will be better."

She walked to the door but Tsunade's words stopped her, "He doesn't know you're here. Be nice."

Be nice, she thought, yeah right. He hasn't been exactly gentle with me these past two years. She strode stiffly through the door, tossing her backpack over her shoulder and walking out the office, completely ignoring the secretary. Her thoughts once again traveling down a dangerous road, as she wandered the halls looking for her classroom, damn it, it shouldn't be that hard to find.

"_At least I'm smart enough to dodge a fist," He said pressing a bag of ice to her newly colored cheek._

_For some reason that casual statement had anger bubbling and without thinking she spat, "Yeah well at least I don't let…."_

She forced the memory off. It was better not to remember that day. Better not to remember any of the time she spent with him. Which was why she had to wonder what her parents were thinking when they decided to move back. It obviously wasn't about her thoughts and feelings.

She stopped at a door. Did she want to go in, no way in hell, but she had to. If she were to skip her parents would be notified and then there would be hell to pay. With a shaky breath she opened the door and stepped inside.

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his textbook when he heard his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, clear his throat. He noticed his friends' conversation come to a close and then he noticed the small girl standing up beside Kakashi, a scowl gracing her face. He studied her, she wore the school uniform, and her dark auburn hair was left down. There was a mole above the left side of her mouth and freckles decorated her cheeks and nose.

"Class this is China Nichols, as of today she's in here. China, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Kakashi suggested, hoping she wouldn't be too long; he had a book to read.

Her dark eyes glared at him through blue wire-framed glasses. She hated doing these things, "I was born here in Japan, raised in California. You'll never see me paying attention because I'll be sidetracked writing and at the time I've been fighting with my best friend for the past two years."

The class was silent until Kakashi said, "Okay. Take a seat as you can tell there are a lot of open ones. I'll get you a textbook tomorrow."

China's eyes scanned the room and zeroed in on one that sat against the wall. On unsteady legs she walked to it and plopped down in it with a flourish. She turned so that her back rested against the wall and found herself being stared at by every student. Her full lips curved and she asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Do you know who you are sitting in front of?" A pink-haired girl asked softly.

She shot an amused glance at the raven haired boy sitting behind her. Tilting her head to the side she replied, "A boy with duck hair? Someone with a serious attitude problem? Anywhere close?"

"No," A blonde girl replied, "That's Sasuke."

China rested a finger against her chin and acted like she was thinking deeply before answering, "Doesn't ring a bell." Her attention was drawn to a blonde boy who was looking at her weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Just trying to figure out how you can be best friends with someone when you've been fighting with her for the last two years." He responded.

"Him," She corrected, "I've been fighting with him. However I've tried apologizing over and over again. He just won't pick up his damn phone."

Irritation flashed across Sasuke's face but no one seemed to even notice. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

The blonde nodded, "I'm Naruto."

"You like ramen," China stated, "Principal Tsunade said to stay away unless I wanted detention. She said you like to play practical jokes on people."

"That's Naruto. I'm Sakura," The pink headed girl said and the proceeded to name everyone else.

China just smiled and shook her head. There was no way she'd remember every name that had been tossed at her. In fact she didn't really want to know the other names, she'd found out the biggest players and that was fine with her.

A flash of light drew Sakura's eyes to the necklace around the new girl's neck, "Oh how pretty."

China looked at the ring she had looped on the chain. It had been his promise to her so long ago, "Yeah my best friend gave it to me."

And when the others turned their attention to Kakashi, she turned her face toward Sasuke and winked.

"China why don't you share a book with Sasuke for right now," Kakashi said pleasantly.

With nothing more than a 'hn' Sasuke turned the book so she could see. This was going to be a long year.

Sasuke walked into his family kitchen, only to find his older brother, Itachi, sitting at the table, textbooks covering the entire surface. He went to the fridge, trying to ignore his brother who was now pointing upstairs.

"She already grabbed ice cream," Itachi stated, "I caught her trying to climb up the trellis. She's a little off."

Sasuke snorted in disbelief, "You're just now figuring that out? How long has she been up there?'

"Twenty minutes, give or take. She didn't look the happiest."

"When does she?"

"When you aren't arguing with her. Go talk to her and get her out of our hair."

"Talk to mother and father about that one. They're the ones that signed that stupid betrothal contract," Sasuke responded walking out of the room and up the curving staircase that led to the second floor.

He could hear the soft strains of music coming from his room and had to groan. Only she would put classical on his radio. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to witness. She and ice cream were not the best of combinations.

With a steadying breath he opened the door, already saying, "Glad you made yourself comfortable."

His onyx eyes searched the room before discovering the lump in his bed. Leave it to her to make herself at home, the tub of ice cream was empty and sitting on his nightstand. He rolled his eyes and went to his desk. He had too much homework to do.

Quietly he said, "Duck hair?"


End file.
